Quick connect and quick disconnect systems, also referred to as coupler systems, are widely utilized in wide variety of industrial, household, medical, hydraulic, pneumatic, and commercial applications. One application for coupler systems are for garden and lawn use. Another application for coupler systems is for automotive nozzles and hoses for fuel delivery, such as gasoline and other petroleum-based products. Yet another application for coupler systems is for vacuum cleaners, power tools, or other devices for collecting debris or dispensing fluid. Fluids, such as beverages, fuels, liquid chemicals, fluid food products, gases, water, and air are also frequently delivered from one vessel to another through a fluid system.
Coupler systems typically include a first connector and a second connector. The first connector is typically associated with a fluid device and the second connector is typically associated with a fluid conductor. For example, a coupler system is configured for use with a fluid device provided as a water spray nozzle and a fluid conductor provided as a hose. The first connector is connected to the spray nozzle and the second connector is connected to the hose. The coupler system simplifies connecting and disconnecting the spray nozzle from the hose, as described below, with reference to a typical connection of a spray nozzle to a hose.
The typical hose includes an internally threaded end portion that is connected to a spigot and an opposite externally threaded end portion to which fluid devices are connectable. To connect a typical spray nozzle to the externally threaded end portion, first the user stops the flow of water through the hose. Next, the user aligns connection threads of the spray nozzle with threads of the externally threaded end portion of the hose. Then the user repeatedly rotates the spray nozzle relative to the hose to mechanically and to fluidly connect the spray nozzle to the hose. Some users require a separate hand tool, such as a wrench, to rotate the spray nozzle or to stabilize the hose during the rotation of the spray nozzle. Hoses available in Europe typically do not require a threaded feature or a barb feature. Instead, the connector is mechanically connected to the hose or the fluid system using a compression fitting method. Of course, other forms of fittings are possible.
The above described process is inconvenient since the supply of water through the hose is stopped before connection of the spray nozzle is made. Second, the process requires sufficient strength and dexterity to rotate the spray nozzle. Third, the connection of the spray nozzle to the hose is subject to leaking.
Coupler systems seek to simplify the above described process by making connection of the spray nozzle to the hose fast and easy. Coupler systems typically include a male connector and a female connector one of which includes a locking feature. To connect the connectors, the male connector is received by the female connector and the locking feature is engaged. To disconnect the connectors, the locking feature is disengaged and the male connector is separated from the female connector. The structure of the male connector and the female connector, as well as the method of operating the locking feature, varies between different models of coupler systems.
When a fluid conductor includes a connector, such as a female connector, typically, only a corresponding male connector is usable to connect to the female connector. This is problematic if the user desires to connect a fluid device to the fluid connector that does not include the corresponding male connector or that is incompatible with the male connector. In this situation an adapter is useful for enabling the user to connect the fluid device to the female connector of the fluid conductor.
For at least the above-described reasons, further developments in the area of quick connect and quick disconnect systems for fluid systems are desirable.